I Think You Need a Doctor
by Rupiah
Summary: The 10th Doctor comes back to Roses parallel world with the help of Captain Jack Harkness. But they have to work out some problems... Fluffyish. R&R please. Even flames are acctepted.
1. Crazyness and Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or David Tennant. But I will. Soon.

_Rose._

"Doctor?"

But of course there was silence. There had been no one there in her mind since Norway, no one real anyway.

_I miss you. _

_Quite right to._

_I love you._

Silence. The never ending silence. It pounded in her skull and made her whole essence ache. The pain. The pain of loss. Of him.

But what was that?

That sound

The sound he had nonverbally promised she would never hear again.

She rushed to the back garden, her heart full of hope!

But nothing.

It was a whisper.

Nothing more.

She walked back insideher head hung low and her heart broken. Only to see...

_Doctor?_

_I can hear you!_

_Yes._

_I can see you as well!_

_Yes._

She rushed towards him and ran straight into the wall.

_Where did you go?_

Nothing.

"AGGGHH!!" she screamed and crumpled to the floor.

Footsteps. Rushing down stairs. Nothing mattered. Not work, not her mom hugging her, tighter, closer. Not life.

2 weeks later

That sound again! That noise! It woke Rose. Again. But it was of course nothing. She hadn't given up hope for no reason! She would never see that man again. The man who could change his face, the lonley God, the man of two hearts. Once he had joked with her, "people always ask why, I have to hearts! The answer is of course simple to people who know about regeneration, but I always say that it is so I can love twice as much." After that he had smiled his big goofy grin, and looked at her in that way...pretty much in the way he was looking at her now...

"Doctor?"

"_Its me Rose._"

"Oh my God! I thought i never see you again!" she rushed towards him and once again, ran into a wall.

As she fell to the floor sobbing, she heard that sound she had heard so much over the last 2 weeks. The wind blowing against her face, her clothes fluttering around her room, the creak of the door…

I looked, it sounded, it felt real! 'But it isn't' she reminded herself strictly, its not real, its not real…

She huddled into a ball and put her head down. "Its not real, its not real" she chanted. She felt arms around her. Long, skinny, brown and blue striped arms. She looked up. Those familiar brown eyes gazed into hers, filled with worry.

"NO!! NONONONONO!! THIS ISN'T REAL!!" she screamed "NONE OF THIS IS REAL!!"

The man jumped up.

"Rose?"

"GO AWAY PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!!" she could hear running now.

"Doctor?" Jackie gasped as she analysed the scene before her. Rose screaming, and the doctor looking very confused and a bit heartbroken.

"Jackie! What's going on? I just arrived, and Rose went out of control!" He explained as Jackie rushed towards him.

_SLAP_

The doctor had been slapped by Jackie before, but this one sent him reeling across the room. He fell onto Rose's bed in shock, but quickly sat up again.

"OI! What was that for?"

"YOULEFTROSEHEREANDDIDN'TEVENCAREIFSHEWASDEAD!IWISHYOUWERE-"

"Mom?"

The tiny whisper amazingly stopped Jackie mid rant.

"Yes?"

"Please wake me up. I'm having a dream. I'm not sure if its good or bad."'

"Um…Rose? This isn't a dream." But it wasn't Jackie who answered. It was…

"INEVERASKEDYOUDOCTOR!WHODOYOUTHINKYOUARE!LETINGMEBEDRAGGEDHERE!ANDNOWYOUCOMEBACKINTOMYLIFE-" she stopped mid sentence. She didn't want the (imaginary) doctor to think that she couldn't rant as well as her mum, (which of course she couldn't) so she slapped him. Harder than Jackie.

"OWWW!!"


	2. Rose Believes

"SORRY!! OMIGOSH!! I AM SO SORRY!!"

"Rose! You believe me!!"

"Well duh!! I could have never _imagined_ that you would scream like a girl! Wow! You've-" But she couldn't finish because the doctor had squeezed all the air out of her in one of his bone crushing hugs, whirled her around three times, and set her back on the floor.

Then the two pairs of brown eyes connected, and they could not break free. (In the midst of this, Jackie decided to leave the two 'love birds' alone because she was a 'cool mom'.)

"Rose Tyler, defender of the earth!" he cried not caring who could hear.

Rose blushed against the Doctors chest. She looked up and noticed that the TARDIS door was open.

"Doctor…" she growled. "Why is-"

"Now Rose," he cut off "I know you think that my life blinked into existence the day I met you, and in a way it was, but sometimes I just get tired of the same routine! I need something to shake it up once in a while!" he defended.

"But…I liked it the way it was…!" she sighed, "let me see the full damage."

The doctor stepped aside to let her into the TARDIS. She twirled around three times trying to take it all in. The floor! It wasn't grating anymore! Instead it was covered in a soft dark purple carpet. And the bench! It was transformed into a hot pink leather sofa, with pillows with cats on them! The console was no longer emitting a soft turquoisey glow, that, had been replaced by baby pink.

"WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE?!_"

"Now, Rose, it isn't my fault! Jack was here, and he said if he ever saw that I had changed it (without a good reason) he would kiss me again!! And then to top that off, he has _no_ taste I mean _none._ Of course what can you expect from a gay immortal man?" he took a big breath.

"Well now you have a good reason. I'm back. And I hate it."

"YAY!!"

The Doctor ran over to the controls and clicked a few buttons, twiddled a few dials, swung the screen around, bezorpeled the sphere, and twiddled a few more dials. Slowly the light morphed back to turquoise, the carpet back to grating and the couch back to the bench.

"Much, _much_ better." the Doctor and Rose sighed at the same time. They smiled sheepishly.

"Hang on, _Jack_?" Rose asked "last time I saw him, he was dead."

"Long story."

Jackie burst into the TARDIS, shoving a last t-shirt into an already overflowing bag.

"Here you go then!" she said shoving it onto the Doctor. "I'll miss you sweetheart" she whispered into Roses ear as she tightly hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks mum" Rose sighed. "Alright then," she said louder "I'll go put this in my old room, and then we'll…go." It looked like she choked on the last word. She turned and almost ran out into the halls of the TARDIS.

"Doctor." Jackie said quietly "you said that it was impossible."

"It was."

"What changed?"

"I found something even more powerful than a supernova."

"What is it?"

"One human life." Jackie gasped.

"Where are you going to get one of them then? Its not like you can pop down to the shop and get one!" she hissed. "I had no idea we were so powerful" she added as an after thought.

"Oh but you are Jackie. Each and every one of you is the equivalent to…uh…a lot of power." he finished lamely.

"But _who_? Who would give up their life?"

"Well…"

And then they heard a scream.

"Rose!"

The Doctor ran towards the sound and crashed into Rose who was coming the other way.

"Doctor…the…the…the…captain…he's in there…and…"

"Rose I know."

"You know? Why is he plugged into the TARDIS like some…some power source?"

The doctor explained to her what he had to Jackie.


	3. Martha?

**Disclaimer: OMSE!! I just realised I don't own Doctor who!! Oh noes!! My life is _over_!! But…le gasp!! I never owned it in the first place!! sobs uncontrollably**

**A/N: sorry…I haven't been to great at disclaimers or anything. This is my first A/N and I would just like to say thank you to Kitty Bridgeta, Bad Wolf Jr, Draco167, and acelili. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!! And also a special thanks to CasablancaInTheTardis for your wonderful support and for inspiring me to write in the first place!! THANK YOU ALL!! Also, if anyone else is following this, (which I doubt) could you please review?? It would be a big help!! Also, I found out what the bench thing is called in the control room. Tis a jump seat. **

* * *

As the TARDIS landed, Rose couldn't help but wonder how the Doctor had thought of how Jack could fuel trip. Had he been cynical while she was away? Had he found-

Her thoughts were cut off by Jack stumbling into the control room.

"Never…again…" he gasped. Then he perked up. "Rose!"

"Jack!" She rushed over to help him onto the jump seat. "I'm so sorry to put you through that, but thank you so much!" she gushed.

"Hey, no problem!" he assured her. "I'm just glad to see him actually smile again. Even Mar-"

He was cut off by one of the Doctors death stares.

"Mar?" asked Rose threatenly. "Who is 'Mar'?"

"Now Rose," cautioned the Doctor. "You were gone forever and I met Martha. I promised her one trip. One. And that escalated. Into…" The Doctor counted in his head. "Nine. But nothing happened. The reason she left-" Rose cut him off here.

"She left? As in she's still alive? As in I can meet her?"

"Well, I wouldn't advise it, but yes…" He said nervously. "You see-"

"Me. There. Now." The words came out sharper than Rose had intended. They were only back together for 30 minutes. Only half an hour!! And it turned out that the Doctor went off gallivanting with who knows how many other women in the short time she had been stranded!

This was just to much for Rose. She ran away from the control room into her room crying. Her brain was screaming_ overreaction _but her body didn't care. She heard voices in the control room shouting.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW JACK!! YOU JUST _HAD_ TO BRING UP MARTHA!!"

"ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WENT OFF WITH MARTHA RIGHT AFTER ROSE-"

"DON'T LECTURE ME ABOUT ROSE JACK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!_ NO IDEA!_"

The last sentence came out as a heart breaking scream.

Rose heard footsteps. Someone was coming.

More voices. Softer this time.

"I'm thinking about Rose right now Doctor. Do you think she wants _your_ or _any _comfort right now?"

Silence.

A knock on her door.

She didn't reply.

"Rose?"

The timidness of the voice shocked her into replying.

"Yeah?" She managed to choke out.

He took that as his cue. The first thing she saw of him was his shoe. Converse.

"Just leave me alone. Please." she begged.

But of course the Doctor was the Doctor, and he went wherever, whenever.

She suddenly felt arms around her. Lips against her hair. She turned up towards him.

"I just…just…"

"I know Rose, and I am sorry. So sorry for what I've put you through. I will never forgive my self for this. Never in all my nine hundred and three years-" Rose cut him off.

"I want to meet Martha."

This shocked the Doctor into silence. But only for a few seconds of course. This was the Doctor after all.

"Rose, are you sure about this? I mean, Martha…"he trailed off.

She responded with silence.

The Doctor got up wordlessly and went out to the hall.

More voices.

"How was it?"

"She wants to meet Martha."

"…girl therapy maybe?"

"It might be closer to a potential catfight and/or murder."

Jack took in sharp breath.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm going to drop you off, then go to present day London."

"You sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Nope."

The sounds of the TARDIS filled Roses mind. She wandered back to the control room just as the Doctor was taking off again. A few seconds later he glanced up and noticed her standing there.

"Next stop, London." he said with a half felt grin that faded away.

Rose smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N: What will happen next? "Horror horror, shock shock!" I forgot to mention my sister Britney Hilton (Code name of course (she choose it)) in the upper A/N. She has contributed so much to this Fic in terms of how to write it (plot, climax…ect…) THANK YOU BRITNEY!! I'm not sure how to rate this in terms of fluff/plot, so when (yes WHEN) you review please tell me if I need more or less!! I have decided to leave it hanging. Plus, it is 2 am and I am brain dead. So I will post this (3 pages on word) now. I have read through it once (I hate proof reading) so I apologize for any spelling/grammar/plot errors. So if you have any questions, you will just have to review!! (muhaha!!)

P.S. GAH!! I just realized how short this is!! sorry!!

P.S.S.

I now have chapter 4 written, but i will only post it when I have at least 5 reviews on this chapter. Thats right. Five. I know that 6 people have me on Story Alert so it shouldn't be to hard!? pleeeaase!! and i already have 3. so only two more!!


	4. How much did you hear?

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Doctor who, I don't know why I must remind myself of this every single chapter. Sigh.**

**A/N: I said to someone that I wouldn't be posting for a while.**_** "This is a lie**_**"-Umbridge. I will write, right now just to prove myself wrong. I would like to thank Godborn in this chapter, for her amazing dialog that I shall steal. **

* * *

As the TARDIS landed, Rose was having second thoughts. Was this really the right idea? Was this the right thing to do? She sighed and walked over to the door to meet the Doctor where he was waiting.

"Are you sure your ready?" He asked turning his bambi eyes on full blast.

"No," she sighed "but I probably never will be so…"

As her sentence drifted of, a loud banging filled the control room.

"Doctor!! Doctor!! Open up!! It's me!! Martha!!"

Rose slumped to the ground against the door, her head in her hands. Even her voice sounded hot, smart, caring. How could she compete with this?

"Rose, you don't have to-"

"Its fine." She stood up, took a shaky breath, and stood aside, allowing the Doctor to open the door.

_Creak_

The door opened and the Doctor stepped out.

There was the sound of people hugging and then a concerned voice.

"What's wrong?"

Rose took this as her cue. Instead of peeping around the door, she stepped boldly out into the room. She wasn't sure of the expression on her face, and she didn't really care. She didn't look at the Doctor, only at the beautiful Martha girl who seemed cool and confident. Her expression turned instantly from worry (about the Doctor), into shock and happiness.

"Oh my goodness!! He found you!! He found you at last!!" The girl was hugging Rose and Rose wasn't sure how to react.

"Come on, I'll make some tea, and you can tell me about it."

When Rose entered Martha's kitchen, Martha shooed her out.

"No, no, you go back outside. DOCTOR!!" she yelled. "GET IN HERE!! YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A CUPPA!! I WANT TO TALK TO ROSE!!"

The Doctor walked into the kitchen while Rose was leaving. Their arms brushed and Rose felt a tingle down her spine. She plopped down on the squashy couch, and gazed after the Doctor in admiration. He was putting himself through this for her. As a friend or a lover, she didn't know, but it was still touching all the same. The feeling vanished as she heard voices from the kitchen.

"Martha, I really don't want any trouble-"

"You worry to much-"

"This time, I don't think so."

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do."

There was a brief silence and then Martha walked into the room.

"Hello" Martha said simply.

"How did you know me?" blurted out Rose "There aren't any pictures or anything…"

"I knew right away it was you."

This wasn't the answer Rose was looking for.

"How?"

"The way he looked at you…" All the while there had been the tinkling of mugs, or cupboards opening and closing. Now they had stopped. "I knew right then." Martha finished.

Rose had been shocked into silence.

"He never looked at me like that" Martha continued. "No matter how hard I tried. One time we went to see Shakespeare, and in the end there were these witches…but any way. So we stayed the night, and there was one tiny bed. He was goofy smiling and happy one minute, and as soon as he lay down his mood dropped. Its almost comical now, looking back. He just lay there staring at the ceiling, and I was flirting a bit, I won't deny it, and he just kept talking about science and stuff I didn't understand." Here she paused for a bit, as if steadying herself. "And then he started on how it would be so obvious if you were there. He said "Rose would know. Right know she'd say exactly the right thing."" She paused again. "Then he sealed himself away and reminded me that this was my only trip. He only promised me one you see. All that night, he just kept staring at the ceiling. There was this scream, and he was his regular self again. Monster therapy." She smiled slightly.

Just then, the Doctor walked in carrying three mugs all at the same time. Rose stood up to take one, and then plonked down again.

"So what happened then?"

"Typical Doctorish stuff" replied Martha as if the Doctor weren't there. "Saving worlds, defeating monsters, and lots of running."

"But then she left." cut in the Doctor.

"You _left_?" asked Rose looking slightly horrified.

"Yeah, because-"

"Martha," interrupted the Doctor warningly.

"because," Martha continued "I knew he could never love me as much as he loved and loves you." She finished looking proud.

Rose stood up and went over to Martha and gave her a hug. "Thank you." she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

Martha returned the hug, and then stepped away.

"So fill me in!" she said smiling. "What all has happened since I left?"

"Well," said the Doctor, and he launched into a long explanation of how he had discovered the power source of Jack, and how he had gone over to Pete's World.

Here Rose cut in.

She told how she hadn't believed it was really the Doctor, but she made it almost comical. She described how jealous she had been of Martha, and how she had demanded to come see Martha. During this, the Doctor sat down next to Rose on the couch, and looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Doctor.." Martha cautioned carefully "its not polite to ogle." she smiled cheekily. "even if its only her face."

The Doctor blushed and looked away.

_Wait a minute. Hold on! _Thought Rose. _The doctor _blushed_. He _blushed_. Wow. _

"Martha, could I use your loo?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, sure, its right down the hall, first left." she replied cheerfully.

Instead of going down the hall, and taking the first left, Rose decided to wait outside the door, and listen in on the Doctor and Martha's conversation.

"You got over me quick then!" Martha joked.

"Phfft! Like you can talk! I see a ring! Who's the lucky man?"

"Tom Milligan? You know the one from the 'Year that never was'?"

"Speaking of that, how's your family?"

"Oh, y'know, Tish is ok, Leo's normal, Mum and Dad are coping…" she trailed off. "They're getting back together." she finished.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Something wrong?"

"Well, it was when they were captured by the Master that they got…" Rose started to walk away. It was obvious that they weren't going to talk about her any time soon. She walked to the loo, and then walked back so they would hear the footsteps. As she walked in the room, both backs were turned so they couldn't see her.

"What about you Doctor? Gonna pop the question anytime soon?"

"Martha…"

"What did I say?"

"I can't. It goes against…everything!"

"I think you need to reverse that statement Doctor. Love doesn't care about right and wrong."

"She'd never say yes anyway." Rose took a sharp breath.

"Rose! Uh..Hi!" stumbled the Doctor. "Well Martha, I guess we should be off now." He said hurriedly, almost shoving her into the TARDIS.

"Bye Rose!! Nice to meet you!!" Martha called out.

"Bye Martha!! See you soon!!" Rose replied.

The Doctor slammed the doors behind him and worked the controls. He took of the handbrake and the TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor was holding on, but Rose was thrown to the ground. After she had picked herself up, she looked at the Doctor. He looked mad. _Really_ mad.

"Now," he said almost threateningly. "How much did you hear?"

**

* * *

**

OOOH!! is the doctor really mad? or just nervous? ohhh!! so, even though i only got 4 REVIEWS!! i decided to post this cause i won't be home for a while. enjoy!! and this time, you will not get away without reviewing. I suggest you do. the buttons right there!! it only takes a few minutes!! well, seconds depending on how long it is...GOGOGO!!


	5. Suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfilacrepus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I will soon own a kitten!! Yay!! I'm a cat person (unlike the Doctor). I won't actually own a kitten though…my landlord has declared 'no pets'…sigh…**

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the longish update…I was in Edinburgh with no computer. Well Rose has just heard the Doctor telling Martha that 'she'd never say yes'. OOOHH!! And now…well I'm not sure yet actually. Are you supposed to write these things before or after you write? Cause I write this one before, and the bottom one after. **

* * *

"N-nothing." Rose lied. "I just saw…a…uhh…"

"Rose." The Doctor looked at her in almost disappointment. "I never thought that you would lie to me."

"I thought I never would either…" She mumbled.

"So, you never answered my first question." He piped up brightly. But Rose knew that this brightness was faked, forced.

"And that was…" She trailed off hoping to buy some time for herself.

"How much did you hear?" The second time he said it, he was much more gentle.

But to his surprise, Rose burst out crying instead of telling him what was wrong. Rose much have heard too much! She was afraid of hurting his feelings! Which of course she would. When she said no. Which she never would, because he would never ask-

"I heard…I…"

The Doctor stood up and walked over to Rose where he put his arm around her and walked her over to the jump seat, where they sat down.

"You said…"

"I said…"

"You were going to…"

"Going to…"

"Going to propose…to someone…why did you even come to get me?" She finally burst out.

"What? Rose, I came to get you because…"

"Doctor?"

But he stood up and walked away. She couldn't follow immediately, but after a few seconds she got up and trailed after him out of the control room. He knocked on all the doors through the hall, but no one answered. Not really knowing where he might have gone, she wandered into her room, where she found him pacing.

She stopped short.

"Rose, you are amazing, smart, funny, and most of all I…" He trailed off. His head snapped up.

"Hey," She whispered.

He closed his gapping mouth.

"H-Hi. Umm, sorry, I'll just get out then…" He managed to stumble out.

"No, it's ok, you can stay." She sat down on her bed.

"No really I should…" But he sat down on the bed. He put his hand in his hands and sighed.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"Everything" But it was so quiet that she could hardly make out the word.

She put her arms around him.

"Not everything could be wrong. Something has to be going right. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." She grinned with her tongue on her teeth.

Suddenly the TARDIS shuddered and both Rose and the Doctor were thrown onto the ground.

"We must have landed!" Said the Doctor as he jumped to his feet. "But I didn't ask her to go anywhere…" He was talking to himself as he raced to the control room.

Rose struggled to her feet, and raced after him. Suddenly the room shuddered again and she fell into the control room she stood up again and more slowly this time walked over to the consol. But her efforts were in vain. Once again it jolted and she was thrown, not on the floor this time, but onto the Doctor.

"Whoa, easy there Rose." He said jokingly, smiling a big cheeky grin.

"Sorry," Rose managed to get out. "I guess I lost my balance…" She trailed off as she carefully got up. "So, any idea where we are?"

" A planet called Suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfilacrepus."

"Ok, I will _never_ be able to say that one."

"I can't either. I guessed."

Rose realised that the awkwardness was gone from between them. Looked like the 'monster therapy' was working its magic.

The room trembled and Rose was thrown onto the jump seat.

"What is going on out there?" howled the Doctor. He ran to the door and yanked it open. It appeared that the TARDIS was floating, but after a few seconds he realized that this was not the case. Instead, it was being carried by four, short, tentacle covered beings. He understood their conversations, thanks to the handy-dandy translator-in-brain feature that the TARDIS offered. He gathered that they were Lanoitpecs and that they were taking the TARDIS to be an offering for their Gods.

"_Maledetto_." Ooh!! He'd never sworn in Italian before!

"What's going on?" Rose's soft voice behind him made him jump.

"Well," he whispered, closing the door behind him. "We are being carried away by short people who are going to sacrifice the TARDIS to their Gods."

"So, something bad then."

"Very."

* * *

**Ohh!! what will happen next? I have a faint idea!! the planet ( Suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfilacrepus) is a word. Its in a broadway show. but which one? dundunduun. Oh yeah, when Rose walked in on the Doctor in her room. It will make sense later if it doesn't already. I don't know how long till the next update. I kinda swiched POVs here. sorry.**


	6. Confessions with Christmas Trees

****

WARNING:

This chapter is as fluffy as a cat pillow made out of marshmallows!!

I would say, its been a while since I updated this, but thats an understatement!!

**One word. **

**Exams.**

**Ok, I'll let you read now.**

**Disclaimerr: If I owned Doctor Who, would I be writing FanFiction? No. I would be writing the real show/being on the real show. **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to me, for getting through exams. It is also dedicated to David Tennant, for a wonderful three seires. May you find happy work else where. Preferably in Aberdeen.**

* * *

"Well, there's no point in just hanging about waiting to be killed!" The Doctor jumped up and raced around the controls, flicking switches, turning knobs, pressing buttons.

"But aren't we gonna talk them outta it? Like we used to do?"

"What? Nah! Got too little time! So much to do! So little time!" The TARDIS started pumping, and outside could be heard the angry squeals of little tentacley aliens.

"So why aren't we out there? Experiencing it all, like we always do?" Rose really missed that, and wanted to go out there again, experience the rush of adrenalin.

"There's something I want to do first…You can't go back to Jackies for clothes, how bout we make a quick shopping trip! The TARDIS says Christmas is coming up soon, and I want to get a tree!"

"A tree?"

"Yeah! One of those big, green ones you humans use at Christmas!"

"Won't the TARDIS kind of be a bit annoyed at a random tree just sitting here?"

"What? Nah! Trees are telepathic! The TARDIS and trees get along just fine! Don't ya girl?" He exclaimed proudly while stroking the side of the great ship.

"Should I leave you two alone or something?" joked Rose.

"What? No! Never!" The Doctor looked heartbroken. "Unless you want to go…"

"Never!" Rose gasped at the thought.

"Well…" He flicked a switch and the TARDIS jolted to the side causing Rose to stumble onto the jumpseat. He plopped down beside her, where he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"Wow. That's really smooth." She grinned at his absolute cheesy romance skills.

"Well, I have a question for you."

"Ok"

"If one of your best friends said they loved y-someone, and then they were separated for what you-they thought was forever…do you think that she, the best friend I mean, meant what she said?"

"Yes. Of course."

Rose looked down, embarrassed.

"Ok, another one. What if they met again, even though it was impossible, would the best friend still love you?"

"Yes, of course." Rose looked at the Doctor surprised to see him not there.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?" he poked his head around the side of the TARDIS consol. "Almost there! Earth! When do ya wanna land?" His eyes were bright and happy, unlike a second ago.

"I think present day earth, there's bound to be some trees for sale already! And I wanna see how different it is from Pete's world!"

"Present day Earth, here we come!"

When they arrived on Earth, it was about 9 at night. The stars were out, and shining down on only Rose and the Doctor as they strolled through the forest.

"Y'know Doctor, when I said present day Earth, I meant some where a bit more urban?"

"Well then, be more specific next time!" Maybe she had pushed him to far. Annoyed him with her teasing about his driving. Maybe he would leave her here…she gasped at the thought and looked down at the mossy undergrowth they were walking on, her mind wandering through all the possibilities.

A sharp voice cut through her nightmares.

"Rose!"

"What?" she hadn't realised that I had been hyperventilating.

"Is this to fast a pace for you? We can slow down if you want. I mean, I know that being trapped on that parallel universe must have been hard! How is the exercising? Do people run at all? No wonder your so out of shape! Come on, I'll train you back up again. I'll have you running 10 miles without breaking a sweat! People always say I'm to fast. Well, one person. I'm sure we'll hear it again sometime, right Rose? All this time we've been away, you could've helped so much. Did Martha tell you about that one time when we met Shakespeare? Yeah, that was crazy. So there are these evil witch things, and then Shakespeare! Wow. Was he ever full of himself! So yeah, witch things. I couldn't get a clue what they were up to! And I told Martha, I told her, you would know what it was. That's why she left you know. She could never add up to be you. I felt bad and relived at the same time! Y'know, I was glad that she was getting over my good looks and personality, and getting on with life, but I think I damaged her heart personally. Then after that, I figured it out about the whole parallel universe thing, and there is something on your mind."

Damn. He had noticed.

"Um, yeah." quick! Lie! "Still just wondering about the whole forest thing. Why not a off the truck tree or something?"

"Rose Tyler! You have really been gone for to long. We can't just get an 'off the truck tree'! This is the TARDIS. This is me. We don't do gross, pompous trees."

"Pompous?"

"Yeah! Have you ever herd one of those things? They are _so_ stuck up. I mean, I know I'm awesome, and I _am_. But them? They are all: _O! Look at me! I'm so cool, and I'm covered in dirt!_"

"Ah. And these trees aren't?"

"Nope. They are awesome, but they aren't all weird about it. They're cool." He shrugged it off, and suddenly started sprinting away.

Rose, of course, followed.

"Where are we going?" She called out after him.

"This one!" The Doctor was hugging the most fluffy, greenest, tallest tree in the whole forest.

He took out a saw.

"Lets get'er down."

* * *

**Now, if you want a much faster update than last time, I suggest you hit that beautiful big green button down there. Go on! Press it!! (there is lots of fluff in the next chapter as well)**

**I'll even point you in the right direction!!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	7. Sorrys and Sorrow

**Ok. I think I'm going to abandon this story.**

**I get no joy from writing it, and the little joy I do get is the reviews, which have been horribly non-existent lately.**

**If you love this story enough (doubt it) and you want to continue it, then go ahead. You can continue it from any point in the story. I'll post the chapter name and author down below if some one does.**

**Until then,**

**Pluto-nfl**

**(Ploot XD )**


End file.
